She loves you, She loves you not!
by Li-Li2
Summary: This is a story about SS! It started when Sakura got a summer job. She meets A guy named Daniel who is her mother's old boyfriend! Hekills anyone who flirts with Sakura! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura:  
  
She Loves You, She Loves You Not!  
  
Ch. 1: A Tisket! A Tasket! Who'll Buy Sakura's basket!  
  
Hello! Ok this Fanfic is going to give me a headache but what can I do! I'm hand writing it! I started around Valentine's Day and it's now March Break and I'm now typing it! Sue me! It's not my fault I keep losing the notebook I write in! I got the idea while watching VIP on TV (don't ask why I was watching it -_-;); you know the one with Pamela Anderson! It's S+S! There will probably be an E+T but I have to find away to put Eriol in the story! S+S and Tomoyo are 15! R+R please I'm begging!  
  
"Hoe, what you mean get a summer job?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"You've just been cooped up in the house for days. I'm just saying you should work somewhere for awhile!" Kero said while taking a bite of cake.  
  
" I know I'll get a job at the hospital!" Sakura said.  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha! Sakura…you…hospital! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kero laughed. Sakura took her pillow and through it at Kero, it hit him. He fell on the floor and went all swirly eyed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next day, Sakura got a job at the hospital as a candy stripper (AN: A candy stripper is someone who gives out juice, magazines etc. not a stripper; someone who takes off clothes to make money! That's just totally disgusting! Just making sure for anybody who accidentally got a sick brain! Understand? GOOD!)  
  
" Okay! I'm Daniel the head candy stripper at the hospital! I assign who gets what floor etc. But I also have rights to fire you!" Daniel said.  
  
He's cute!  
  
What a babe!  
  
Take it off!  
  
  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at the last remark. Yes Daniel was cute: he had blonde hair, a great smile, blue eyes, great personality, but still. (AN: In other words he looked like an evil Brad Pitt! Somebody who if caught flirting with Sakura, is definitely going to get killed by Syaoran!)  
  
  
  
"Okay! Let's see…Julia: first floor, Sara: second floor, Nancy: third floor, Laura: fourth floor," (AN: Sorry the names are very English but ask me to give a different Japanese name for a character in a Card Captor story. I'd just stare at you say my Chinese name or a name in French! Since I speak a little French! But what do you expect half the day I learn that stupid language!) Daniel kept going and going when he finally got to the last floor, " Sakura and Syaoran 24th floor! That's it! Please behave and most of all have fun! Okay lets get going!"  
  
  
  
Sakura grabbed a juice tray and headed for the elevator, she rammed right in to somebody. "Watch where you are going you idiot!" the someone yelled, "… Oh Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!" Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran. She smiled. (AN: Just to let you know I would love to swear in this story but my parents do have access to this file, over protected what do you expect? So you can change the word idiot to a bad word while you read it, if you want!)  
  
  
  
" Okay, so I guess we're on the same floor," Sakura said. They got to their floor. Sakura stepped into the first room…  
  
" Hi I'm Sakura your candy stripper today! What kind of juice would you like? I have orange, grape, and apple…" Sakura asked.  
  
" How about you and me, and a date this Friday?" the voice said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She saw another Brad Pitt looking guy. (AN: Sorry to anybody who likes Brad Pitt! But you spend one day with my friend that's all she'll talk about! So I got annoyed and my liking just went in the trash!)  
  
" You have nothing better to do with your life idiot!" Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran at the door.  
  
" Is that your new favourite word?" Sakura asked.  
  
" No but head is!" Syaoran smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
" Whoa! Sorry man, didn't know I was moving into your territory!" the guy said.  
  
" Hoe! I'm not his territory! Where do you guys get that word anyways?" Sakura yelled and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Sorry baby, so if he's not your territory, can you still go out with me?" the stupid guy said slyly.  
  
" Take your juice!" Sakura shoved the juice into the guy's hands and left with Syaoran. (AN: You go Sakura!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An evil character stepped into a darkroom, " I'll get that guy for you Nadeshiko… For I will kill any guy who gets near you…" the evil man pulled out his staff:  
  
"With the power of darkness in me,  
  
Shall death be upon thee.  
  
For you shall die and fly with the doves,  
  
Because you man, flirted with my love!  
  
Darkness release!"  
  
(AN: I own this chant! Hooray for me! Poetry is my gift! This little section in the story will give you a clue on what's happening in the whole story so make sure you think about it!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" You know you could be a little bit nicer to the patients," Sakura told Syaoran as they were on their lunch break.  
  
" What do you mean be nicer?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Well…#1:you kind of shoved the juice at all the patients. #2: growling at everyone isn't considered being at all nice. #3…" Sakura was about to finish when Syaoran interrupted her.  
  
" Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll be nicer. Okay?" Syaoran sighed, "Hey wait! You shoved juice into that stupid guy's hands today! So you're being mean to!"  
  
" It was either that or watch you karate chop the stupid guy! Which I wouldn't have minded! But if you did you could have been fired you know?" Sakura laughed, " It would have been funny, but why was he getting on your nerves? He wasn't even talking to you?"  
  
Syaoran blushed horribly and turned his face. He tried to change the subject.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day at the hospital…  
  
" What do you mean he died?" Sakura asked, as she stood shocked at the door.  
  
" I don't know how Sakura," Daniel sighed, "all I did was step into the room to see  
  
If he wanted any magazines and there he was lying dead."  
  
" This is the guy who was hitting on me yesterday, he couldn't have died when all that he was in here was to get his tonsils out!" Sakura burst into tears.  
  
" Hey don't cry, here," Daniel pulled out some tissues from his pocket and wiped Sakura's eyes. He drew her into a hug.  
  
" Thanks Daniel! I feel a little bit better!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Daniel smiled evilly as he saw Syaoran out of the corner of his eye. Syaoran was glaring at them. " Sakura, the hospital is raising money this year! I was wondering is it possible that you could make a pic- nic basket? It will be auctioned of and a guy will buy it. But you also have to have lunch with him!"  
  
" Well if it's going to charity…" Sakura wondered.  
  
" I'll buy your basket…" Daniel said, trying to convince her.  
  
" Sure! Why not?" Sakura replied happily.  
  
Sakura left the room with Daniel. Behind them Syaoran looked like he was going to slaughter him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Okay we have this nice green basket! Let's start the bidding at $10" the auctioneer said.  
  
"20" Syaoran said  
  
"30"  
  
"40"  
  
"50"  
  
"60"  
  
"70"  
  
"80"  
  
"90"  
  
"95"  
  
"100"  
  
" Daniel doesn't have that much money!" a girl screamed behind Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped. The auctioneer glared at Daniel.  
  
Daniel laughed and pulled out a stack of money, "$300!"  
  
Syaoran was so busy glaring at Daniel that he didn't hear the auctioneer, " Sigh, going once! Going twice! SOLD! Come up here and claim your basket for $300! Where do you kids get that sort of money?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" This is nice isn't it?" Sakura said to Daniel.  
  
" Yes, it is…" Daniel said and looked up from his cup of tea, " You have you have the brightest pair of emerald eyes." Sakura blushed. (AN: I think I'm about to throw up! I mean hello Sakura! What about Syaoran? How do you say his name anyways? And how do they do that laugh? You know ' Oh ho ho ho' that's just confusing! And how… On wait back to the mush gush parts of the story! )  
  
Daniel cradled Sakura's chin in his hand. He leaned over and was about to kiss Sakura when…  
  
" Get your idiotic hands off her!" somebody yelled from behind them. Syaoran and Touya jumped out from behind a bush. Tomoyo who was taping the whole incident started laughing and revealed herself from the tree branch she was sitting in.  
  
" It's okay" Daniel smiled at Sakura, "See you at work tomorrow." Daniel got up and left.  
  
Sakura got up, took her foot and slammed it on to Touya's foot. She glared at Syaoran and walked off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura walked down an aisle, the same aisle where the boy died. She sensed something, " Huh!?… Hi Daniel!" Sakura smiled and thought to herself, did I just sense something magical from Daniel ? " OH look we have a new patient! Hi I'm Sakura would you like a magazine to read?"  
  
" I'd rather go out with you," the guy smiled in a flirt way to Sakura.  
  
" Sorry man, but she's mine," Daniel said and led Sakura out the door.  
  
" But what about his magazine?" Sakura asked.  
  
" You'd rather have to deal with a stranger or someone you know even better?" Daniel Said in a husky voice.  
  
" Your right thanks Daniel. I owe you one," Sakura smiled.  
  
" How about another pic- nic? Under the stars you me…" Daniel smiled back.  
  
" Syaoran?!"  
  
" Syaoran?! What do you mean Syaoran? We are not bringing him along on a romantic date!" Daniel shook his head.  
  
" I mean you better not even ask, Syaoran is behind you and he looks really mad…" Sakura told Daniel.  
  
Daniel turned around and saw two angry amber eyes glaring back at him, " Umm… I've got to get going consider my offer right?" Daniel said and ran off with his cart.  
  
" You're never going to go on a date with her you idiot!" Syaoran yelled and ran up after him. He shook his fist.  
  
" Daniel is such a chicken!" Sakura laughed and shook her head; " Even Touya could get in a fight with Syaoran easy!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I will get you one day Syaoran for you shall not see your little girlfriend for a while because when I get my way! SHE'LL BE MINE" The Evil character laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" It's a nice day today isn't it Tomoyo?" Sakura laughed as she sat there in a bathing suite, sunbathing.  
  
" Sakura can I ask you something?" Tomoyo asked Sakura and she nods her head, " Do you like Daniel or do you like Syaoran? I'm only asking because I've been talking to the other girls in the hospital. They say that Syaoran and Daniel like you, but they also want you to give up Daniel and date Syaoran."  
  
" Why do they want me to date Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
" They WANT Daniel! They're jealous Sakura. What do you expect from N*SYNC+ Brad Pitt loving freaks?" Tomoyo laughed. (AN: Sorry to any N*SYNC fans too but to tell you the truth I have a little liking for N*SYNC! But as Tomoyo said we're freaks!)  
  
" Well truth is I really don't like Daniel, Tomoyo. Strange thing is every time he passes I sense something magical! Could he have some sort of powers to?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Who knows? Come on let's go inside and eat some ice cream. It's hot out here and I'm tanned enough!" Tomoyo laughed and got up from the lawn chair.  
  
" We'll have to go buy the ice cream at a store first!" Sakura shook her head, " Kero ate all this afternoon, sorry."  
  
" He ate all! I guess I wont make him that cake I promised him!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" You better Tomoyo! You promised me!" Kero yelled fromSakura's bedroom window.  
  
The two girls laughed and walked off leaving Kero to sulk the rest of the day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Are you upset? I mean Syaoran didn't win the basket! Oh yeah will he stop using the word 'idiot' or the word you decided to change it to while reading? Will Sakura get a like and stop talking to Daniel? Find out next time on Card Captor Sakura ' She loves you, She loves you not!'  
  
MAN I'VE GOT TO STOP WATCHING SOAP OPERAS!  
  
Poor Pamela Anderson did you here she got hepatitis C?  
  
Sorry to any one who likes Brad Pitt!  
  
  
  
L8r Days!  
  
Li-Li 


	2. Say Goodbye

Card Captor Sakura: She Loves You She Loves You Not!  
  
Ch.2: Say Good Bye  
  
Yes! I got 5 reviews! You guys rock! Okay I'm putting it this way the more reviews I get, the faster I update the story! So I hope to get at least 10 soon! Or else this story won't get to chapter 3 by next year! Well maybe not this year. next 6 month! And that my friends is called a threat! So hurry up with the reviews! So tell Card Captor Fans everywhere to read my story! Okay lets see. This story is almost sad! I'm sorry that the story has taken me long to put up, but I have a hard time getting the computer to myself. Also thanks for the 5 people who reviewed my story! If I don't send you E-mail, sorry because my E-mail (which is not showed on my bio) is a family account and my parents have access to that to! They also get mad if I get E-mail from any one I don't know! So that's why I can't send you guys E-mail! Arigato! Do you know that my friend, Rachel is threatening me to write a flame or an MST for my story! If I don't stop going on about the 5 reviews that I have! Well here's the deal! You guys give me lots of reviews and I can talk more and more to her about it! Just to get her annoyed! Joy! On with the show! I don't own CCS or CC! If I did Telletoon and Nelvana would be sued for showing reruns and not making Sakura and Syaoran fall in love! I'm very sorry for not updating this soon. but I'm working on it. Let's just say the third chapter in this story is in the making! Plus that Rachel thinks that my story is immature! Can you believe it? Oops I'm typing too much again! Sorry! " Sakura! Guess who is a new candy stripper!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Alright Tomoyo! So did ya hear about the charity ball?" Sakura squealed.  
  
" Yep and I've already got you tickets, working on dress, a new video camera: to videotape you in the dress, and now all I have to do is talk you into asking Syaoran to the dance!" Tomoya jumped up and down with happiness.  
  
"You're kidding right? I know how you think that I like Syaoran and all. but to ask him to the dance? Hoe!" Sakura looked at her shoes. " I have no courage to ask him anyways."  
  
" 'Love' Sakura. Not 'Like'. And as I said I'm going to talk you into it anyways." Tomoyo said with an 'I know you love him and he likes you back look'.  
  
" What if someone asks me instead? Then you can't force me into asking him!" Sakura said.  
  
" Nice try Sakura! The only person who would have the guts to ask you to the dance without giving a damn if Syaoran beats him up is." Tomoyo thought as Sakura sweat dropped at the fact that Syaoran did look upset, well actually sweared when guys talked to her. " DANIEL!" (A/N: As anyone who read this story knows 'Idiot' has been used in place of a swear word I'm sorry for the inconvience. But as anyone who has read my story knows that I can't type swear words since my parents have access to this file!)  
  
" Did someone call my name?" Daniel appeared from behind a wall. " I hope you girls weren't gossiping about how hot I am were you?" (A/N: I'm telling you this because of my comparing Daniel to Brad Pitt. Now I comparing him to Ben Afflek or should I compare him to my friend's (not Rachel, who I might add I want all my stuff back!) crush Adam, the lifeguard. PUKE!)  
  
Sakura looked at the egoistic, Brad Pitt now looking like Ben Afflek wannabe and sweat dropped. " What do you want Daniel?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Do you remember that time were your idiotic brother and Syaoran interrupted our picnic for the charity? And do you also remember that I asked you to make up for that picnic we'd go out again?" Daniel asked. _____________________________________________________________________ Sakura remembers through a flashback.  
  
" How about another picnic? Under the stars you me." Daniel smiled back. " Syaoran?!" " Syaoran?! What do you mean Syaoran? We are not bringing him along on a romantic date!" Daniel shook his head. " I mean you better not even ask, Syaoran is behind you and he looks really mad." Sakura told Daniel. Daniel turned around and saw two angry amber eyes glaring back at him, " Umm. I've got to get going consider my offer right?" Daniel said and ran off with his cart. End of flashback " Yeah I remember that I still don't think you should ask me out!" Sakura said.  
  
" Syaoran isn't behind me is he?" Daniel said looking around him.  
  
" No. But I don't agree to the picnic." Sakura said.  
  
" Well how about it wasn't for a picnic," Daniel said slyly. " How about going with me to the charity ball?"  
  
" I don't know. Would Syaoran mind if I go with you?" Sakura asked questionably.  
  
" Of course he wouldn't mind! I already asked him and he said that he is going with Mei Ling." Daniel said even more slyly.  
  
" He did? Oh well, Okay Daniel, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" Sakura said trying so hard to smile. I hope Syaoran doesn't go with Mei Ling. And how does Daniel know about Mei Ling?  
  
" Great I'll pick you up at eight!" Daniel said and ran off. Great this is perfect! I get to start a little trouble in paradise!  
  
" Should I ask Sakura or not?" Syaoran was pacing back and forth in the lounge, while waiting for Sakura.  
  
"You're thinking way to hard Syaoran," Daniel said as relaxing on a wall. "There's no point of asking Sakura since she already accepted me!"  
  
" What?! She couldn't have!" Syaoran stared angrily at Daniel.  
  
" That's what happens when you wait." Daniel smiled. " I'll make you a deal, If Sakura dances at least once with you, I won't go after her. But if she doesn't." Daniel was about to talk as Syoaran cut in.  
  
" She's all yours, I know. Fine I agree." Syaoran said with a matter of faculty look as he shook Daniel's hand to seal the deal.  
  
" Actually I had other plans, if she doesn't dance with you, you'll die." Daniel smiled and walked of. " Nice doing business with you and just to let you know Sakura isn't supposed to know anything!"  
  
" Dammit! I got tricked! Great Sakura's nice to everybody! Why the heck did I fall in love with such a vulnerable girl!" Syaoran slammed his fists against the wall.  
  
" Who's vulnerable?" Sakura appeared from behind him.  
  
" No one," Syaoran smiled, " So I hear that Daniel asked you to the dance."  
  
" I accepted. But only because he told me you asked Mei Ling. How does he know her any ways?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I told him about her." Syaoran lied. (AN: Like Wow! I just got 6 reviews! Ha! Rachel in your face!)  
  
" Oh! I thought so." Sakura said, " Hey if you want we could hang out after the dance."  
  
" Sure, that would be great!" Syaoran tried not to look too ecstatic.  
  
" Great!" Sakura smiled and ran off. (AN: Sorry I keep stop typing this chapter so it's now July and I started in June! But guess what! I officially graduated! So this story is dedicated to the/all classes of 2001/2002! Hope to see you in the future! Even you Rachel!!!)  
  
" Are you sure I should wear this?!" Sakura looked in the mirror.  
  
" Just wear it, besides I don't think you just want Daniel to look!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura looked clueless.  
  
" Nothing. Just wear it" Tomoyo said. The night of the dance. Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
" Hello?! Syaoran speaking," Syaoran answered.  
  
" Syaoran. This is the Elder speaking. We have a very important mission for you. but you have to return to accept it. We already know about your summer job and we're suggesting you quit. This is very important, more important than this "summer job" and the force you're fighting, so you better leave tonight! So start packing! " The elder said bye before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
" I can't just leave!" Syaoran shook his head and sighed.  
  
" I will start packing the bags," Wei said.  
  
" Thanks" Syaoran still sounding in disbelief Great! What should I do about the deal I made with Daniel?  
  
At the dance.  
  
Where is Syaoran? Sakura thought as Daniel spun her around the ballroom of the last dance of the night. Sakura called Syaoran's house, she got the answering machine, " I'm sorry but Syaoran is on vacation for a while and probably won't be able to contact you. But you could see him off at the airport, he's on his way to Hong Kong at one o'clock," Wei said but was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
" You weren't supposed to say that!" Syaoran yelled. Beep!  
  
Sakura ran out of the house and roller bladed to the airport. " Why does he always do this," she screamed as she bladed off.  
  
She got there and took off her blades and ran to an info booth, " has a flight to Hong Kong left yet?" Sakura asked a lady at the desk.  
  
" Well the plane is about to take off, why was it your flight?" asked the lady.  
  
" No, just a friend I didn't get to say goodbye to," Sakura said.  
  
" Well, you can wave to him. The plane is about to take off," she pointed her finger to the window.  
  
Sakura thanked her and ran off. " Syaoran! She tried waving through the window but Syaoran didn't see her. As the plane got to the air Sakura fell to her knees and cried. " What am I going to do?"  
  
Did I just feel Sakura's aurora? Syaoran thought as the plane was in the air I'll give her a call when I land in Hong Kong.  
  
When they got to Hong Kong Syaoran dialled Sakura's number. "Hello? May I please speak to Sakura?"  
  
" This is Sakura." Syaoran heard a light voice answer.  
  
" This is Syaoran I just called to say that I'm in Hong Kong and I hope everything's okay." Syaoran said.  
  
" Sure everything is fine," Sakura said. Only the fact that you left with out telling me and I'm really upset about that.  
  
" Well I hope I can get out of this mission soon, but it may take awhile. The Elders insist that I complete this mission," Syaoran said trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
" I'll call if any more death's happen" Sakura said but something inside of her was just boiling up, " look I've got to go, I guess Hong Kong is more important than the lives of innocent people!" (AN: Very emotional Rachel! Just because you adore JadeWing stories does not mean I will get flames and MST!)  
  
" SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled but it was to late Sakura hung up.  
  
Gosh Syaoran, sometimes you just drive me insane Sakura thought as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn it! Why won't she listen to me! " Syaoran said as he slammed his fists on the table.  
  
" Who won't listen to you dear?" his mom asked.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Don't forget the Elders want to see you today." Said Syaoran's mom.  
  
" Syaoran please sit," said the great elder, " we called you on this mission so you can prove yourself to the clan since you didn't succeed at any of the missions we sent you on in Japan. So we're sending you to collect a magical gem. It's a very dangerous mission but the Elders and I decided that it's the only thing to prove yourself."  
  
" I'll do it," Syaoran said.  
  
" Here's the map. Don't fail now it's your last and final chance to live up to the family honour" the Elder said with a firm tone and passed Syaoran the map. (AN: Family honour. sounds a little bit like Mulan doesn't it? You'll bring honour to us all! Go Syaoran! You're family's counting on you! )  
  
" I will prove it to you Great Elder" Syaoran said and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoya yelled from across the room. She ran to Sakura, " I heard about Syaoran, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah right Sakura! I know when you're upset!" Tomoya put an arm around Sakura, " Don't worry about it. Uh oh, Daniel at 12:00"  
  
" Hey Sakura! So now that Syaoran is gone is it safe to go on that picnic with you?" Daniel said slyly and put an arm around Sakura's shoulder as Tomoya put her arm down.  
  
So what do you think? Hopefully it's not that bad! Well Syaoran had other plans when I hand wrote the story but. I don't fell like doing that plan just yet! So review my story! I finally got six reviews, I get 20 and the third chaptwer will come out quicker! This story is dedicated to any graduates! SEE Ya, Li-Li! 


	3. Fake mission

She loves me, She loves me not The fake mission Sorry, Pardonne, Argh! How could I! How could I! I had all darn summer to type the third chapter, I mean I was even allowed on the computer and what did I do? Get obsessed with KazaA, (which I recently found out they can get all the information about you, you know like were you go on the net, they can find out your credit card number if you type it up to order something) go on vacation, get ideas for the next story, put up one of my grad poems, which hasn't been reviewed and still got to typing it! Oh yes! 12 reviews! 12 reviews! Ha! Rachel in your face! Anyways do you know I still haven't gotten my notebook from Rachel? It's been two years! How does she expect me to get my second story out when she has the darn notebook! Which I might add I got it for my birthday from my Adam, Ben Aflleck, Brad Pitt loving friend! Oh yes besides the amount of only two signed reviews I really wish I'd get 20 but a girl can only wish! Anyway with another school year starting, besides the fact that my shoulders ache from carrying home about a hundred pounds of textbooks (Okay I'm emphasising again) I can still type (Thank goodness!) Oh yes, I'm bringing back a character Rachel said I should bring in. Hmmm. E+T? Ha, Ha, Ha! Who knows what my totally hyper self is capable of! Happy Halloween! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza! Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Easter because at this rate I'll never get this story done! Disclaimer: This story is totally not mine! It belongs to Clamp and Nelvana! BOOOOO! It should belong to me (I WISH!) Oh by the way I said in the last chapter that Syaoran would die if he didn't dance with Sakura, well slight change or help you understand better. Syaoran didn't die because he didn't even go to the dance wich kind of makes it a slight loop hole in Daniel's magic.  
  
Syaoran was sitting in a plane headed for England since that is where the map started. Why did the Elders send me on this mission for a stone of all things? When they know Sakura's probably fighting the force all alone without anybody to help here except for that stuffed animal. And all she has helping her is that stupid stuffed animal.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he got off the plane and headed to an address the elders gave him to stay for the time being. Syaoran got to the house and knocked on the door.  
  
A boy with glasses and blue hair answered the door, "Hello little descendant!" (AN: Hee, hee, I found a way to bring Eriol into the story, now let me think of a way to get him and Syaoran back to Tomeodo, I think that's how you spell it.)  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Syaoran said and glared at Eriol.  
  
"I lied, come in, you're elders informed me that you will be staying here for awhile. I asked them why and they said you were on a special mission." Eriol said as Syaoran walked in to Eriol's house. "I must inform you while I was talking to the Elders they did mention something about keeping you away from Tomeoda at all costs."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, there's no mission. They're keeping you away from Sakura. There is some wizard, named Daniel. He's a ghost back from the dead. Years ago he and Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother were dating but Nadeshiko fell in love with Sakura's father and it wasn't long until they got married. And Nadeshiko wouldn't even talk to Daniel. He made a promise to kill anyone who wanted Nadeshiko to be theirs. He tried to kill Sakura's father but that didn't work he ended up accidentally killing Nadeshiko instead. He killed himself because of all the pain inside of him. A real lunatic. Anyways your Elders informed me that he gave himself the appearance of a boy that's working in the hospital. He already is trying to make friends with Sakura and the elders made an agreement that they would get you out of his hair. Daniel is planning to kill Sakura so that she could live forever in the after life with him. So you have to go back to Japan and tell Sakura. One kiss that's all Daniel has to do and it could kill Sakura forever. It works for the elders, because if Sakura is dead you here will have to marry Mei Ling because you have no excuse of loving someone else.  
  
"Those damn elders, Eriol can you use your magic to send me to Sakura really quickly?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Mere child's play Syaoran," Eriol said an incantation and Syaoran felt his body feel weak.  
  
Sakura stared in the mirror before she went to bed and felt tears in her eyes, Why did Syaoran have to leave me? He knows I have to deal with Daniel and what am I going to do about those men who are dying for no reason? Should I call Syaoran and tell him about another guy who talked to me died today?  
  
Sakura lied on her bed and was about to fall asleep on her bed when she heard a scream That sounded like Syaoran she wondered. She closed her eyes when she felt a heavy substance on top of her Oh well Touya must have put a blanket on top of me to keep me warm. She snuggled in the blanket just a little Wait a minute Touya went of to university the same time Syaoran left. She looked up and a pair of amber eyes were looking at her.  
  
Syaoran woke up when he landed Where am I? OH great where did Eriol put me this time? What the? Oh my Gosh he put me in Sakura's room? Oh I am so going to kill him! Oh great she's waking up! What am I going to say Eriol dropped me here?  
  
"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE! SYAORAN? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MISSION?" Sakura said in bewilderment.  
  
"Eriol dropped me here. Mission wasn't real...Elders trying to kill you. I kill them for making them leave. I kill Eriol for sending me here. and I kill Daniel for well.......being annoying!" Syaoran said in short choppy sentences (AN: I have got to stop listening to my English teacher! Oh by the way Syaoran is speaking like this because he is so embarrassed to be in Sakura's bed which I might add he still hasn't gotten off yet)  
  
Sakura laughed "Hoe.Understatement of the year Syaoran! I already knew those things, well at least half of it. Now speak a little bit slowly and explain."  
  
"Well, there is no mission. See, there is a wizard, named Daniel. He's a spirit back form the dead and I'm pretty sure it's Daniel from the hospital. Years ago he and Nadeshiko, your mom, were dating but Nadeshiko fell in love with your father and it wasn't long until they got married. And Nadeshiko wouldn't even talk to Daniel. He made a promise to kill anyone who wanted Nadeshiko to be theirs. He tried to kill your father but that didn't work he ended up accidentally killing Nadeshiko instead. He killed himself because of all the pain inside of him. A real lunatic. Anyways, he gave himself the appearance of a boy that's working in the hospital. He already is trying to make friends with you and the elders made an agreement with him that they would get me out of his hair. Daniel is planning to kill you so that you could live forever in the after life with him.  
  
(AN: okay I used the copy button on the computer and changed all the Sakura's to your and all the you's to me. Okay it's complicated but it worked you could probably just skipped the whole thing all together. I mean it is sort of the same thing I made Eriol say I just changed it to Syaoran saying it.)  
  
"Okay I get the point I'll stay clear away from Daniel. Plus it's not like it's my choice of seeing him, I do work with him you know." Sakura sighed and sat up a little on her bed. Syaoran was already on her other side and sitting up before. (AN: I keep telling myself not to listen to my English teacher then maybe my stories would be more grammatically incorrect!)  
  
"Well then, we can change that. How about staying the summer in Hong Kong with my family. You can stay for as long as you like and you can work as my assistant, I was planning on quitting my job at the hospital anyways. You can be my assistant, like an intern, helping me out with the Li business." Li said and hopped off her bed. He looked at her intently as she bit her lip to make her decision.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll definitely have to ask my dad. But I'm sure he'll say yes." Sakura said smiling at him.  
  
"What time is it. 11:00? You better get to bed. Sorry for waking you up, we'll just blame all of this on Eriol. Like I always do. I'll just go to my old apartement, I'll show myself out." Syaoran said and gave her a wave good bye.  
  
"Wait Syaoran, you can't go out there on your own. You could stay in Touya's room for the night. Plus Touya's is staying at the Universities dorm. It's not like he's going to even notice." Sakura said with definite concern in her eyes.  
  
"Fine but as long as you promise to get that agreement from your dad and you quit your job at the hospital." Syaoran said and crossed his arms.  
  
"I promise." Said Sakura smiling. "You can get a shirt from one of Touya's drawers."  
  
"Okay, good night Sakura." Said Sayoran.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sakura was walking down the stairs when she could have sworn she smelled pancakes. She went in to the kitchen and saw Syaoran standing over the stove adding chocolate chips to the pancakes. "Smells great! I thought you night have left," said Sakura.  
  
"I decided to stay for a little bit longer, that way we can leave together for Hong Kong, if it's okay with you," Syaoran said and started pouring more chocolate chips in to the pancake batter.  
  
"It's fine with me," Sakura said and looked over Syaoran's shoulders to see what he was doing, "Don't you think you're putting way to much chocolate chips in the pancakes?"  
  
"To much chocolate is never enough." Syaoran said, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I get up early to go to work you know?" Sakura said grabbing a plate and started putting pancakes on them.  
  
"Hey you're taking them all!" Syaoran pouted.  
  
"Syaoran I took two, unless you're planning on eating ALL those pancakes you made. Plus if you do don't complain to me when you get a stomach ache." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah you're right and by looking at the amount I made, it looks like you will be having breakfast already mad for you till the end of the week." Syaoran said smiling back.  
  
"Your right, maybe Eriol should make you fall out of the sky more often," Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Don't forget you are quitting your job today and call your dad," Syaoran said as he took a bite of his pancake, "the quicker you get it done, the faster you'll get to go to Hong Kong"  
  
"I won't," Sakura said laughing, put on her roller blades and went out the door.  
  
Okay technically I'm done with the third chapter, it took awhile but I'm done! Now to actually start the 4th chapter. Thanks for the reviews! R+R, R+R, R+R! Are you getting it I'll make a deal 20 reviews and I'll upload the 4th chapter as quick as I can! Got it? Good! Ciao, Aurevoir, Bye  
  
Li-Li 


	4. To Hong Kong We Go!

Chpt. 4  
To Hong Kong we go! Ok like I'm seriously confused I need reviews! Only 17? Okay number 17 was the one the only Frances! You know the Adam, Brad Pitt, and Ben Affleck lover! Guess what I'm going to use her in this chapter and the rest of the story. She's playing her self but as this total Daniel lover, kind of stalker/ obsessed girl. Not exactly "Swim Fan" but I'm sure I can work something creepy out. Ohhh, here is the thing one my friends can't find my story at all so maybe if you mention Li-Li here and there like in your stories and bio stuff she will probably find me! While your at it could you please post on like all Harry Potter story writers on Fan fiction that I would like Rachel to return my notebook! She's sort of obsessed with the whole Harry potter stories. Good news to Harry Potter Fanfic writers huh! Oh ignore the 21st review my sniff first flame, my friend trinity Avalon was in a pissy mood so even though she gave me three positive reviews she decided to give me a flame! Nice huh? She did it as a joke, but go read her story anyways even though she doesn't deserve it!  
  
Update: Okay Syaoran fell out of the sky and on to sakura's bed. Thing is He wants Sakura to quit her job and go to Hong Kong to become an intern for him or his family or whatever.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Daniel said as Sakura walked into the room where he was setting up some magazines for the patients.  
  
" Hey Daniel, guess what? I was offered a job in Hong Kong! Isn't that great! So here is my letter of resignation. Maybe I will see you again sometime, okay!" Sakura quickly handed him the note and left the building. Saw Syaoran and waved to him. Syaoran saw Daniel and gave him a long glare.  
  
As soon as Sakura left, Daniel got very angry and said, " GRRR! This is Syaoran's doings. I thought I told the Elders to get rid of him!"  
  
He whipped out his cell phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello?" One of the Elders said on the phone.  
  
" I thought you got rid of him! How am I supposed to continue my plan when Syaoran is wrecking it!!!!" Daniel yelled into the phone.  
  
"Well we did, we sent him to England on a fake mission." The elder said.  
  
"Well guess what? Syaoran is letting Sakura get a job in Hong Kong. So there is no chance that I'll be able to kill Sakura and get her out of your hair!" Daniel yelled into the phone.  
  
"We'll deal with that in time. As for you, how would you like a job in Hong Kong?" The Elder said with an evil smile.  
  
"I'd be delighted to." Daniel said and hung up. He started laughing evilly. "Oh Syaoran! I'm so excited!" Sakura said while jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm glad Syaoran said and handed Sakura a ticket.  
  
"So what exactly am I going to do in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How about being my personal secretary?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Do I need experience for that?" Sakura said.  
  
"Nope, not as long as I'm doing the hiring (AN: is that how you spell it?)" Syaoran said, "All you have to do is answer calls, do the filing, etc."  
  
"Syaoran, I don't like that look in your eyes, there is something your not telling me," Sakura said and pouted.  
  
Syaoran laughed and said, "look behind you, crazy girl on the loose."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo jumping up and down, everyone was staring at her as if she was some sort of lunatic, "Sakura! Guess what I'm going to Hong Kong!"  
  
(AN: I have nothing against Tomoyo in fact I act like her some times! People who think that she is a lunatic are a lunatic.)  
  
Syaoran groaned so much for having Sakura all to myself.  
  
"What do you mean you're going to Hong Kong?" Sakura said.  
  
"I talked to my mom, who talked to your dad and he said you were going to Hong Kong for a summer job. I was immediately upset and talked my mom into letting me work with her company in Hong Kong! Isn't that great!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and said, "Sure is Tomoyo."  
  
"Just great," Syaoran said under his breath and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh let's get on the plane." Thank gosh Tomoyo is sitting behind us, I don't think I'll be able to stand her if she was sitting Besides me. Syaoran thought as he shivered of what he was just thinking about. Halfway through the plane ride Sakura and Syaoran fell asllep her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.  
  
Behind them a little red light was behind them. KAWAII! Tomoyo whispered and started filming.  
  
When they landed Sakura and Syaoran finally woke up.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Syaoran flung open his eyes and looked down, "Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a really bad dream, ggghosts." Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran said. He wrapped his arms around her and handed her a Kleenex.  
  
Tomoyo giggle while she was still filming, "What a kawaii moment." At the Li mansion. The Elders were pondering on how to get Daniel a job without Syaoran finding out.  
  
"I say we give him a job as a waiter in one of the Li owned restaurants that way Li won't find out." One of them said.  
  
"I say a job at the hotel as a bell boy in one of our hotels he doesn't deserve a nice job anyways, it will also build some muscle on him. So he will be ready to fight if Syaoran decides to try and attack him." Another one said.  
  
"We can't be to mean for he is doing the dirty work. I agree with the waiter job, he must also stay on Li grounds so he can make sure Sakura and Syaoran don't get to close." The head Elder said and all the Elders agreed. "Wow your house is so big," Sakura said as she was attempting to get t=her suitcase out of the car.  
  
I'm just so happy Tomoyo is staying with her relatives Syaoran thought. "Let me help you," He grabbed Sakura's suitcase and carried for her to the house.  
  
"Thank you but I can carry it myself you know." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh really so why was it so hard for you to get it out?" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue, "because it was jammed."  
  
"Really, I never knew that if it was jammed that it would be so easy for me to take it out. But if you insist," Syaoran said and dropped the suitcases, " You carry it." Sakura looked at the suitcases, "Iii don't think so." Then she gave him the puppy I look.  
  
"Fine Sakura. Stop looking at me like that! Look I'm carrying the suitcases." Syaroan said.  
  
"Yeah! Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura gave him a puppy dog look just to get him even more fustrated.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Whatever."  
  
In the house.  
  
"Wow it's even more beautiful on the inside than in the outside." Sakura said as Syaoran walked in from behind her and dropped all the suitcases.  
  
"Geez Sakura how much stuff did you bring anyways?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Tomoyo handed me an extra suitcase filled with a whole bunch of new clothes she made for me before I got on the plane." Sakura said.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"She is so adaorable"  
  
"Oh let me see!"  
  
Sakura was crowde around a whole bunch of girls.  
  
"Daughters give Sakura breathing room please!" A woman with hair pulled back into a bun with a serious look walked down the stairs. "Hello you must be Sakura, Syaoran's friend, I presume." She held out her hand.  
  
"Yes mam." Sakura said.  
  
"Call me Yelan hon." Yelan said. "Syaoran show Sakura to her room."  
  
"Yes mom." Syaoran said. "But this time I'm not carrying those suitcases."  
  
"That's okay Syaoran," Sakura picked them up and followed Syaoran up the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran we're going to have to work on your manners!" Yelan yelled.  
  
"Fine mom, Sakura pass me the suitcases." Syaoran said.  
  
"Nope, It's funny watching you getting yelled at by you mother." Sakura laughed. They stopped at a room, "This is your room and mine is right across the hall, dinner is at seven and breakfast is at 6:30. I'll meet you in the front hall at eight, then you will start to work." Syaoran said and opened the door to his room.  
  
"Wow your room is so green!" Sakura said.  
  
"And yours is so pink, now go get ready for dinner, not formal and not casual. I'm sure Tomoyo packed an outfit for you." He rolled his eyes and Sakura started laughing.  
  
Sakura went inside her room and started unpacking. She picked out a black skirt with pink glitter all over it and a pink blouse. Perfect she thought. At dinner.  
  
Sakura was just about to step out of her room when she saw Syaoran. "Hoe you scared me."  
  
"Did I? Sorry, I came to make sure you were ready for dinner since I know you are usually late." Syaoran said. He looked very concerned.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Sometimes I can't tell if that was a sarcastic mark or you were actually trying to be nice. But today I will pretend that was a kind remark."  
  
In the dining hall.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Yelan waved and pointed to a seat, " Sit here next to Syaoran."  
  
Sakura sat and noticed the seat next to her was empty. Who's sitting here? She wondered.  
  
Then at that moment the doors opened and out came an evil Brad Pitt looking guy. "Sakura! What a coincidence running into you!" He sat down in the seat next to Sakura.  
  
"Daniel! What are you doing here?" Sakura shuddered. Syaoran glared.  
  
"I came here to be with you!" Daniel smiled evilly and wrapped an arm around Sakura.  
  
That's it! That's the end of chapter 4. Yeah a sort of cliffhanger! What will happen next? Oh by the way go see X men 2 Sean Ashmore is a total hottie! Yeah! I got my notebook back! Thank You Rachel!  
  
Li-Li 


	5. AHH ITS THEM!

Chapter 5  
AHHH! IT'S THEM! Okay people keep reviewing me and saying that my AN's are to long so I'll make this short! I don't own any of the characters except for Daniel and Frances and now Coral. And yes she and Coral will be used in the story this time (I forgot last time). The title um reflects what Daniel thinks of them. And ignore trinity avalon's character, the bimbo, um it's me. But I'm not like that. I swear. Oh yeah my story is not boring! "Daniel! Get your hands off of her!" Syaoran stood up and glared at him.  
  
"To bad Syaoran, I don't see Sakura complaining" Daniel said and tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Actually. Get your arm off of me!" Sakura said, picked up his hand and threw it off her shoulder.  
  
Syaoran smirked and glared at Daniel, "Get out of my house!"  
  
"Syaoran sit down! Stop being rude to the other guest!" The Oldest Elder yelled.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said, "This was not consulted with me! I was not told that he was coming!"  
  
"Like you didn't tell us about Sakura? You didn't tell us about her! Daniel has got an internship job from us! He will be a gopher for the Li Company." The Elder grinned evilly, "He would have gotten a better job but he got on my nerves."  
  
"But I thought we agreed on giving him.MPH!!" One of the Elders said but the oldest put a hand over his mouth and told him to shush.  
  
"FINE! Daniel meet me and Sakura in the front hall at 7:00 am in the morning on the dot! Understand? Or else you'll have to take a two hour bus ride in the morning." Syaoran said and glared at Daniel.  
  
"I understand" Daniel frowned, "Oh well at least I get to work with Sakura," he mumbled under his breath. Syaoran glared at him and Daniel quickly started eating his food.  
  
"So Daniel, where is your room?" Sakura asked. Syaoran said to avoid him so I hope his room isn't to close to mine. Sakura thought.  
  
"Why do you want to know Sakura? Interested in being there huh?" Daniel said with a yucky smirk on his face.  
  
"You are disgusting Daniel! She just wanted to know where it was so she can make sure you stay far away from her." Syaoran said. It's like he read my mind. Sigh, I really like him but I wonder if he likes me? Or is he just pretending so he can make sure that Daniel doesn't take me or. kill me. I mean it's not that he actually likes me he's just worried about the Clow Cards and what might happen to them if I die. I just want him to. to.to kiss.WAIT! WHAT AM ITHINKING! SYAORAN DOESN"T LIKE ME THAT WAY! I mean he can get any girl that he wants but why would he want me? Sakura thought and shook her head to get that thought out of her mind.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head no. She looks sad, something is wrong but she's not going to tell me. That's all right if she won't tell me that's fine but I'm still worried something's eating up inside of her and she won't tell me. Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw his worried look, "Sorry Syaoran, I'm just tired. May I be excused from the table?"  
  
"Sure, go to your room and get some sleep. You need it tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Syaoran said and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled back at Syaoran.  
  
Once she was out of the dining room Daniel turned to Syaoran, "you really think you've got a chance with her don't you?"  
  
"Why do you care Daniel? It's none of your business," Syaoran said and glared at Daniel.  
  
"Be nice to our guest Syaoran." Yelan said and gave him a warning look.  
  
"Yes Mother." Syaoran said and sulked down in his chair.  
  
Daniel snickered I'm going to like it here.  
  
After dinner.  
  
Sakura was standing on the balcony outside of her room, when Syaoran walked outside of his room on to the balcony and he saw Sakura on hers. The two balconies connected by a gate.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Syaoran said, Sakura turned her head and smiled. "I thought I told you to go to bed?"  
  
"I did but I couldn't sleep, to much on my mind," Sakura said.  
  
"Figures. Nervous about tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little." Sakura said and looked down at her feet, "Syaoran, I'm just a little nervous about the whole Daniel thing. It's hard to sleep with s killer in the house."  
  
"Don't worry that bastard won't hurt you, if he does I'll kill him, Syaoran said.  
  
"GOOD! I really hate him." Sakura laughed but then her face turned sad and a tear formed, "I really don't know what I would do if I wasn't on earth."  
  
Syaoran saw her face and opened the gate inbetween the balconies. He rushed over and gave her a hug, "It's alright Sakura, he won't hurt you I promise. I swear to you we will stop Daniel no matter how powerful he is."  
  
Sakura wiped her tears and smiled, "promise?"  
  
"Promise." Syaoran and he hugged her even tighter.  
  
AN: (Here it comes! The moment you've all been waiting for.)  
  
Syaoran leaned his head down and cupped his hand around Sakura's chin. He pressed his lips on her very gently. Sakura kissed him back. They stopped and looked at each other and smiled. They finally knew how both of them felt about each other. The next day.  
  
Sakura picked out a black skirt and a pink blouse and started walking down the stairs. She heard Syaoran and Daniel yelling.  
  
"You told me the wrong time! I have been waiting here for almost 2 hours! I thought both of you left without me!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"We can't leave with out the gopher! I mean who will get me and my company coffee in the morning?" Syaoran said and was biting his lip to stop him from laughing.  
  
But that didn't stop Sakura, "HAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA!" She laughed.  
  
Syaoran and Daniel turned around and saw Sakura. Syaoran kept staring and Daniel was thinking evilly to himself. Syaoran started laughing and him and Sakura walked out the door. Daniel followed behind. At the Li Company.  
  
"Mr. Li! Hi! I'm Frances." Frances said happily. But we all know how psychotic she is.  
  
"I'm Coral!" (HEHE aka. trinity avalon) "We are your gophers! Like, we'll do anything! Like, coffee? Like, Tea? Like, Breakfast?"  
  
"No thank you Frances and Coral. This is my personal secretary, Sakura and this is Daniel another gopher." Syaoran said and pointed to Daniel.  
  
"He is so HOT!" Coral said and jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"He looks like Brad Pitt! NO wait BEN AFFLECK! EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Frances jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around his neck like Coral.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel yelled. They quickly let go of him.  
  
Syaoran showed Sakura her office, "It's connected to mine," he said and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Syaoran but you know that I only got this job to get away from Daniel. But now he works here." Sakura said and pouted.  
  
"Don't pout silly," he gave her a hug, "File these papers for me and hold my calls I have a lot to do. Okay?" Sakura nodded and he kissed her cheek. Sakura told him not to show any displays of affection in the office or his workers will suspect something. Even though the workers knew that they're was something between them.  
  
At the end of the day.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura waited for Daniel, so they could go home. All of a sudden they see him and he was running towards them.  
  
"Oh good I lost them," Daniel said panting.  
  
"WHO?" Syaoran and Sakura asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's THEM!" Daniel said, "HIDE ME!"  
  
"Daniel! BYE! I'll see you tomorrow!" Frances and Coral said and ran and gave him a big hug. And then ran off.  
  
"THEY FOLLOWED ME EVERY WHERE! ICOULDN"T EVEN GO TO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT ONE OF THEM WAITING OUTSIDE FOR ME! THEY'RE LIKE SHADOWS! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daniel said. He ran out the door before Frances or Coral could follow him.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed the whole way home.  
  
"He finally has a fear besides me." Syaoran said laughing, "And their two teenagers! HAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAA!"  
  
I got it done! Ha trinity avalon you're in this to bad so sad! I really would like more reviews maybe 30? 35? HEEEEHHEEE Daniel afraid of girls! Oh Yeah read my bio it's between Rachel and me in French Class it's a real dialogue! WOW! HEEEHHEE!  
  
Li-Li 


	6. Guess Who's here?

GUESS WHO'S HERE!  
  
Oh wait the end of chapter 5 is wrong. It's "Now he has a fear besides me. and they're two teenage girls.." My mistake. I died in trinity avalon's story nice huh? I come back I think through memories. PLEEEZ REVIEW!  
  
Thank you to trinity avalon, Rachel, Tracy, kiwi princess, and Trandescent pig (I think I spelled it right) for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
"It's good to be home." Sakura said and sat on a couch.  
  
"So you consider this home now, huh?" Syaoran said with a wink.  
  
"Syaoran, it's a matter of speech, besides I'm going to be here all summer, I might as well call it home." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Right." Syaoran said. "So what ya want to do now?"  
  
"SLEEP!" Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Well you could or we could do this." Syaoran wrapped her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"Syaoran, your mom might be watching!" Sakura said.  
  
"And that would be bad?" Syaoran said with a smirk and kissed her again more fiercely.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura said laughing and kissed him back.  
  
"Oh will you two stop, you're going to make me gag!" someone said at the door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped and looked up and saw Daniel.  
  
"Besides, Sakura would rather be making out with me!" Daniel said with a smirk. (AN:You nasty but head you should be put into a ditch and fed to the lions!)  
  
"Dream on Daniel!" Sakura got off the couch and started walking up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Want me to join you?" Daniel said with an evil smirk.  
  
"NNOOO!!!" Sakura said and stormed up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Will you lay off." Syaoran glared at Daniel.  
  
"Why should I?" Daniel said. "She will be mine, sooner or later so you better give up!"  
  
"That's what I've been wondering, why haven't you even tried to get Sakura? Of course you not getting her is a good thing. But you must be horrible at being a villain!" Syaoran said with a smirk. (AN: Lots of smirking, I know but my brain isn't working in the vocab. Section right now!)  
  
"That's all part of the game Syaoran." Eriol said and laughed and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport. (AN: Uhh. I don't even want to try spelling the city Sakura lives in. I'll have to ask Rachel.)  
  
"Oh I can't wait to surprise Sakura! I can't wait! I can't wait!" A girl with violet hair said jumping up and down. Some people started to look at her and sweat drop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport in England.  
  
"I can't wait to surprise Sakura and my cute little descendant!" A blue headed boy said and found his seat on the airplane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Li mansion.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said as he peeked into her room. "It's time for dinner."  
  
"Hmm." Sakura mumbled and rolled on to her side. She was still asleep.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said, walked over to her bed and shook her slightly. He didn't see a leg rising up in the air getting ready to kick.  
  
"Get away from me baka," Sakura said and kicked, her eyes were still closed but she still had perfect aim.  
  
"Ouch, geez Sakura, why did you do that for?" Syaoran said, for even though he has perfect defences, he did not see that coming.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran on the floor clutching his stomach, "Oops sorry Syaoran, I thought you were Daniel!"  
  
"Yeah well at least I know that you'll be able to defend yourself if Daniel does try anything." Syaoran said with a smile. "Now come on, you must be hungry and it's dinner time."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Sakura said and ran over to the mirror to brush out her hair.  
  
"You look fine Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"That's what you think; you weren't sleeping for three hours." Sakura said and ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"True, but I think that you look great even if you haven't bathed in three weeks," Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"You're lying Syaoran, you would care because I would smell really bad." Sakura said and chuckled. "Although, what you just said was really sweet." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Why thank you Sakura, maybe if I say something even sweeter, I would get an even better kiss?" Syaoran said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh you." Sakura said and through a pillow at him.  
  
"It was worth a try!" Syaroan said and walked off, "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner time.  
  
"Oh good, everyone is here." Yelan said, "We have two new guests and Syaoran, you better be nice!"  
  
"Don't worry mom as long it is not." Syaoran said.  
  
"ERIOL!" Yelan said happily and Syaoran said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"And of course. Tomoyo!" Yelan said happily.  
  
"Hello my cute little decendant," Eriol said and sat next to Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Eriol," Sakura said, "I don't think you will get a 'hi' from Syaoran any time soon."  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said and sat next to Sakura, "I've got all these great new clothes for you to try on!"  
  
Everyone started to sweat drop and Sakura just laughed, "That's great Tomoyo." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay sucky ending and really short, but don't get angry! I have exams coming up and projects! So don't yell, it's just that I was sick of procrastinating!  
  
Li-Li2 


	7. Gimme a k! Gimme an I! Gimme a D! Gimme ...

Gimme a K! Gimme an I! Gimme a D! Gimme a N!! Oh forget it!  
  
^__^ That's right I have done the most inconceivable thing (Oh big word!) I have done chapter 7!! Yeah!!!!! Man I am so stupid for waiting this long to come out with a chapter! R+R please got to beat Coral! Because of my procrastinating she is beating me! Oh yeah this has nothing to do with cheerleaders, just seen to many and I am shuddering in my seat. I was going to do the whole word which is kidnapped but that would be a really long and ANNOYING title. Here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Card Captors Any Disney character name or ride Disney World duh!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sakura! Wake up!!!" Syaoran said while shaking Sakura. "10 more minutes dad please!" Sakura said and stuffed her face into her pillow.  
  
"Sakura, I am not your dad and you better wake up or..."Syaoran said and started tickling Sakura.  
  
"Alright I am up," Sakura said and looked at her clock, "Syaorsn it's 6 am! I don't need to get up for another couple hours." She put her head back on the pillow.  
  
"Well than fine I guess your not joining us a t Hong Kong Disney..."Syaroan said and started walking towards the door.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Sakura jumped out of bed, "We are!!!"  
  
"OWWWW!!! Geez my ear drums Sakura," Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry!" Sakura said and pushed Syaoran out the door. "I have to get ready.  
  
Syaoran smiled evilly, "you'll be happy to know Daniel is not coming, I sent him on an... errand."  
  
"What did you do this time?" Sakura said.  
  
"He has to go pick up LONG list of items for the banquet next week. You know decorations, order the food etc." Syaoran said, "by the time is done the day will be over. He doesn't even know where we're going."  
  
That's what you think...a figure thought while standing outside Sakura's door. The figure then ran off and went to another room.  
  
"Great! Now give me a chance to get dressed!" Sakura said and finished pushing Syaoran out the door.  
  
"Now what to wear," Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"That's where I come in!" Tomoyo said as she opened the door, "here you go!" she tossed some clothes at Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakur said.  
  
"Try it on! I'll be back in a little while to see how well the clothes fit!" Tomoyo said and closed the door.  
  
(AN: Here is where I get descriptive on clothes! Yeah)  
  
Sakura put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a tight pink sleevless top that had a pink kitty with a cherry blossom on the cat's collar. It slightly bared her stomach. The jeans were flared and had pink lace on the bottom. Sakura slipped on a pair of white and pink sneakers when all of a sudden Tomoyo jumped into her room.  
  
"KKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAIIIIII" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH" Sakura yelled and fell on the floor.  
  
"What the heck is going on up there," Syaoran asked as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Who knows Eriol said following right behind Syaoran.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he ran into Sakura's room. By this time Sakura and Tomoyo were on the floor laughing there heads off.  
  
Sakura tried to explain but was choking with laughter, so was Tomoyo but she could barely make two words.  
  
"HAHAHA...ran Tomoyo room intHAHAHA and I Hahahaha floor fell" said Sakura holding her sides with laughter.  
  
"Kawaii hahahaha say I...Hahahah Aggh scare hahahahahahfloor!" Tomoyo said full of laughter.  
  
"Why are they talking like Yoda?" Eriol asked form behind Syaoran.  
  
"No idea, are two alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura finally stopped laughing and got up, "we're fine, it's just that I was getting ready and Tomoyo ran in my room screaming Kawaii and I freaked out and fell on the floor."  
  
"How is that funny?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You had to be there to understand why it's so funny" Tomoyo said as she got up from the floor.  
  
"Man, I am dating one weird girl!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey!!!" Sakura said and threw a pillow at Syaoran's head.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"What!!!" the other three said and spun around to face Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura's hair!!!! It's ruined!!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yours isn't any better" Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a brush and started running it through Sakura's hair.  
  
"Girls and their hair!" Eriol said as he and Syaoran was walking to the door.  
  
"I heard that!" Tomoyo said and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a book, a hard cover book, let's say the encyclopedia. Why would Sakura have an encyclopedia in her room. Who knows but it is a great thing to hit people in the head with. And she aimed it at Eriol's head.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Eriol screamed, "How come Syaoran gets the fluffy pillow and I get the book?"  
  
"Because Syaoran was joking!" Sakura said with a laugh.  
  
"How do you know I wasn't joking? HMM?" Eriol said.  
  
"It's because Syaoran is Sakura's boyfriend." Tomoyo said.  
  
"And what I am not your boyfriend Tomoyo?" Eriol said looking sad.  
  
Tomoyo blushed but then shook it off, "Exactly Eriol! Now if you don't mind I have Sakura's hair to do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At Hong Kong Disney...  
  
(AN: I have know idea what they call Disney in Hong Kong but there Disney is based on the Disney in Florida in this story. I have never been to Disney I just thought it would be better than sending them to America! Got it!)  
  
"Oh how pretty!" Sakura said as they stepped on to the Disney grounds.  
  
"Let's split up!" Tomoyo said and she dragged Eriol off.  
  
"Okay Sakura where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Oh that Buzz light year ride! I want to shoot a robot." Sakura said as they headed to Tomorrow land. It's a ride where you shoot the Z's to get points, at the end you look at your score look at your rank. It's tons of fun.  
  
They were on the ride when Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Sakura your score is still zero!"  
  
"It's hard Syaoran you can barely see where your aiming," Sakura said when she felt a pair of hands on top of her hands.  
  
"We'll work together," Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
After the ride...  
  
"All right! Head Super Commander!" Sakura said and gave Syaoran a big hug. "We make a great team!"  
  
"Where to now?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Splash mountain!" Sakura said.  
  
After tons of rides...  
  
"You want something to eat?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A Mickey Mouse ice cream bar!" Sakura said and started jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran started to laugh, "Who knew that taking you to Disney would bring you back to age 10?"  
  
"Hey!" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out but then Syaoran grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her passionately. After they broke apart Sakura started laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well that was sure one hell of a way to get me to stop being angry at you." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Remind me to use it more often. Wait right here while I get you your snack." Syaoran said and ran off.  
  
"Okay," suddenly a dark figure approached Sakura and placed a drugged cloth over her mouth. "Syao...." She fell limp, unconscious. The figure picked her up and used a teleportation spell to transport him to another area.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" Syaoran wondered when all of a sudden he felt a dark aura he had felt before, "Shit, I've got to contact Eriol." Syaoran whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Eriol answered.  
  
"Sakura is gone! I can't sense her aura, she must have been kidnapped. Meet me at the front gates NOW!" Syaoran yelled and hung up the phone.  
  
"Looks like our outing has been cut short Tomoyo," Eriol said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura woke up and looked around her, she was chained to a bed, and she was dressed in white lingerie. What happened? Sakura thought.  
  
"Ahh... you have awoken." A dark figure said as he approached the bed.  
  
"Daniel? Let me go now before I kill you!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Sakura really," Daniel said as he caressed her cheek, Sakura shuddered. "You really think you can kill me when you're chained to a bed?"  
  
Sakura tried to bite his finger, "LET Me Go!"  
  
"Why would I do that when I intend to kill you and then my self?" Daniel said with a smirk.  
  
CLIFFFYY!!!! Yeah I am done now to finally start my science homework! So if ya wanna find out what happens wait till I finally update! Happy Easter!  
  
Li-Li2 


	8. Bring me to Life

Bring me to life  
  
I am ridiculous! I just reread my last chapter and I have to say a few things  
  
I haven't updated since Easter I've been to Disney World (Florida) like 10 times I've never been to Disney in Hong Kong Coral is now officially beating me by half the amount of reviews I have so RR people!  
  
And I'm done, oh this has Evanescence "Bring me to life" don't own it and  
I don't own anything that has to do with CCS.  
  
Recap:  
  
Sakura woke up and looked around her, she was chained to a bed, and she  
was dressed in white lingerie. What happened? Sakura thought.  
  
"Ahh... you have awoken." A dark figure said as he approached the bed.  
  
"Daniel? Let me go now before I kill you!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Sakura really," Daniel said as he caressed her cheek, Sakura  
shuddered. "You really think you can kill me when you're chained to a  
bed?"  
  
Sakura tried to bite his finger, "LET Me Go!"  
  
"Why would I do that when I intend to kill you and then my self?" Daniel  
said with a smirk.  
  
"LET ME GO!! Syaoran will come for me, I know it!!!!" Sakura screamed as  
she tried to free herself from the chains.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry, we'll be together forever, you won't have to deal  
with Syaoran anymore," Daniel laughed and slowly laid his body on top of  
hers.  
  
"Get off me!" Sakura yelled and tried to struggle under Daniel's heavy  
body.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, you know that won't work Sakura," and with that Daniel lowered  
his lips on top of Sakura.  
  
Sakura gathered some spit and shot it right through his mouth! "Don't  
ever do that again Daniel!"  
  
"You nasty bitch!" Daniel screeched, he took his hand and slapped Sakura  
twice on the same cheek.  
  
Sakura bit her lip and tried not to cry. I most not show any emotion  
except anger; I will not let him get the better of me. Sakura thought.  
  
"I think I will have to punish you. Let's just say this is my version of  
torture, pleasure torture." Daniel said with an evil grin.  
  
Sakura felt slimy, cold, hands touch her shoulders and watched as they  
slipped of the straps of the white lingerie she was wearing. "Daniel  
stop!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"This is your punishment Sakura; it will happen every time you disobey me  
or do something against me." Daniel said as he finished lowering the  
dress to her waist.  
  
He started to suck very hard on her breast and Sakura screamed in pain.  
Syaoran, where are you? Sakura thought.  
  
"All done, Sakura! I hope this makes you think twice before doing that  
again." And with that, Daniel left the room.  
  
"Great, now how am I going to get this dress to cover me on my own?"  
Sakura said.  
  
I'm going to send my thoughts out, hopefully Eriol or Syaoran will be able to help me.  
  
"We need to find her!" Syaoran said as he hit a wall in front of Disney's grounds.  
  
"I know, we've got to look for her. Tomoyo try to convince the security guard to look at the cameras. Syaoran and I will try to contact her with our magic." Eriol said. Tomoyo ran off, while Eriol and Syaoran walked towards Syaoran's car. "You've got to contact her using your mind, close your eyes while I cast a spell."  
  
SYAORAN! ERIOL! Save me!!! Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura? Are you okay? Syaoran thought.  
  
Yes, save me Syaoran, I'm so scared! Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura relax, I think Eriol managed to pinpoint your location throught your magic, we'll be there in a minute! HOLD ON! Syaoran said but then Eriol broke the connection.  
  
"She's at an old mansion about 50 miles north of here, we better hurry!" Eriol said and ran to get Tomoyo.  
  
"It's Daniel! He was on the tape; the security guards said they would keep an eye out for him! But until then we should call the police!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I had no doubts," Syaoran said as he turned the corner.  
  
"Syaoran speed up, if we don't get their quick enough Sakura could be dead already!" Eriol said.  
  
When they got to the mansion it was to late....  
  
Syaoran ran up the stairs sensing Sakura's faint aura. "Sakura! Are you okay!" Syaoran yelled as he ran through the door. "No, Sakura" he rushed over to her almost dead body.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry, he's slowly sucking both our souls out." Sakura said with harsh breath, "I love you." She then fell into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"No Sakura!" Syaoran shook her then burst out into tears.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo came running in and one look at what was going on Tomoyo started to cry on Eriol's shoulders.  
  
"She can be saved," Eriol said. Syaoran and Tomoyo both looked up at him.  
  
"How?" Syaoran said and wiped his tears.  
  
"It will take a lot of your energy from you, but I can send you to the land of the dead." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll do it! Anything to save Sakura!" Syaoran said and put Sakura's body on the bed.  
  
"Lie down, and I'll chant a spell." Eriol said.  
  
All of a sudden Syaoran's soul was whisked off, all he could see were bright light's surrounding him. Sakura, wait for me, I will save you! He thought.  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
"I love you Sakura, I always had and I will not lose you now!" Syaoran said.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
"I will kill you Daniel, you will not have my Cherry Blossom, and she is only mine!  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
"What is this place?" Syaoran said as he looked around and saw nothing but dead trees and flowers. The land of the dead, I sense Sakura, I will kill you Daniel, I will kill you! Syaoran thought as he took out a sword from his side.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)

I'm done thanks to all that reviewed, even to you Coral that is beating me!  
  
SEE YA LATER! Li-Li2 


	9. Explanations

Explanations  
  
A/N: This is going to be a lame chapter, I know... But some things need to be explained and as much as I would like to see Syaoran kick Daniel's butt... I have to explain some things first.  
  
First of all Daniel is a reincarnation of the original Daniel that liked Sakura' mom...He's destined to be in the land of dark. Which is where Sakura. Daniel and Syaoran are right now. Sakura's mom is in the land of light, so since he can't get Sakura's mom, because the people of the land of dark are not allowed into the land of light he decided to take Sakura into the land of the dark with him.  
  
Second Syaoran's blade is a special blade, it is part of the Li clan, it can kill anything and everything. Technically Daniel is not dead he's a reincarnation, killing him with this blade will sentence him to the land of the dark forever... which means no reincarnations and he is forever not allowed to leave the land of the dead.  
  
Thirdly...I have changed my story to PG13... I didn't know that I had it under PG, I kind of clicked a random button and it just so happened that it was PG. Sorry to all those who have read and were offended by chapter 8.  
  
Fourth... Thanks to all who have reviewed... If you want me to continue with this story... review, review, review! I will not be happy until I get at least 80 reviews people! 


	10. The end of Daniel?

The end of Daniel???

I am evil, I am evil, yep I am, yep I am! Chuckle... yes the explanations chapter was stupid and annoying but it was definitely needed! Sorry readers, it was needed! I hope you like this chapter, I am hitting another slight writers block for this story only cause I'm considering another story. Although I should consider working on my other story... hmmmm.... Yeah like that's going to happen!!!!!!! Oh yeah I went to the premier of the first Inuyasha movie and I saw Richard Cox, after I saw him at anime north it was such a surprise!!!!!! Thanks to Sarah for giving me Shonen Jump for my bday, that's right I'm finally 16!!!!!!!!!!! If it wasn't for her I would never have seen that advert. For the movie!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!

ON with good ficcie goodness!!!

Oh wait... I don't own card captors, or whatever!

Syaoran was running non stop until he finally reached the destination of Sakura's aura. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

There Sakura was, pardon me, his Sakura, chained to a rock. To Syaoran this was the worst moment in his life seeing Sakura so sad and afraid. He ran over to her and took his blade and cut through the chains. (AN: his "magic blade", I so want a sword like the one in Angel Sanctuary, that sword is the most wickedess thing! Is wickedess a word oh well, another word to add to the useless Li-Li dictionary!)

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran, you came!"

"Yes Syaoran, you came," a mock wicked voice said from behind him. Syaoran whipped around and saw none other than the evil Daniel himself.

"How dare you do this to Sakura! You will pay for this Daniel!!!" Syaoran said and took out his blade, while putting Sakura behind him.

"You're going to destroy me with a blade? You pitiless fool, you can not destroy the great Daniel with a meaningless blade." Daniel said and laughed his head off.

"You only brought a little blade? Syaoran, you're going to get us both killed! Wait what am I saying...I'm already dead? Technically, right?" Sakura said.

"Sakura have faith..." Syaoran said and gave her the warmest smile Sakura has ever experienced in her life.

And at that moment Sakura was filled with more warmth than when she hugged her mother, or when she became friends with Tomoyo, even when she first met Syaoran. Although come to think of it Syaoran wasn't exactly nice to her when they first met. Sakura gave him the biggest hug she had ever given and whispered three words in his ear _I love you._

Hearing those three words from Sakura made him fill up with love, he hugged her back and in his head he knew more than ever that he would fight Daniel until his death.

"How heart warming..." Daniel said with an evil laughter, "But let's make this fun, shall we? A duel, you and your little blade against me and the powers of the universe that are inside me, to the death! Who ever wins, gets Sakura, while the loser is banished forever into the powers of dark to be tortured for the rest of their eternal after lives. Do we have a deal?"

"You better believe it!" Syaoran said and stances himself in a karate position. He then placed Sakura on the side so she wouldn't get hurt. (AN: is that what it's called, I have no idea I had like one defense class in camp and that was it!)

"Good then, let's get started shall we?" Daniel raised his hands and over 50 swords came flying at Syaoran.

"Nice try," said Syaoran as he dodged every single sword, "but you forgot one thing, I don't have just a blade to kill you with. Element: FIRE!!!"

The fire managed to scorch Daniel but only for a minute, but during that minute Syaoran was able to run up to Daniel. He was about to pierce the blade into Daniel's heart when Daniel grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Nice try." Daniel cackled.

Daniel lifted Syaoran's hand (which still had the sword in it) and was directing it towards Syaoran's heart.

With his other hand Syaoran took it and called "Element: Wind," it caused Daniel to let go of Syaoran's hand and be blown away.

Daniel got up and smiled. "That's the best you got huh?" Daniel through ice shards at Syaoran at full speed.

Syaoran got ready for the hit but he couldn't feel anything. He looked around him and a shield was carrying him and Sakura out of the land of the Dark. "Sakura, are you doing this?"

"No, I have no idea what's going on." Sakura said.

All of a sudden they see a bright light, the light surrounded them. When it was gone they found themselves sitting on a cloud.

"Hello Sakura," a voice said while walking out from a cloud.

"Who are you, how do you know my name." Sakura asked.

"You don't even recognize your own mother?" the voice said.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "mom?"

"Yes dear, now come give me a hug." Sakura's mom said with outstretched arms.

"MOM!!" Sakura said and gave her mom a big hug.

"I took you and Syaoran out of that hell hole, are you two alright?" Sakura's mom asked

"Yeah, thanks mum," Skaura said smiling.

"You do know though, that Daniel hasn't been defeated." Sakura's mom said.

"Yeah, do we have to go back and face him?" Sakura asked.

"Not in the land of the Dark you don't, his powers thrive there. I used up most of my energy trying to get you two out of there." Sakura's mom said shaking her head.

"He probably won't show his face for awhile," Syaoran said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sakura's mom said with a smile. "Okay you two, back to the land of the living, you're not even supposed to be here."

"Bye mom, I'm glad you're okay up here," Sakura said with a smile and one last hug.

"OH Syaoran," said Sakura's mom.

"Yes miss Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

"Take care of Sakura for me okay?" Sakura's mom said with a smile.

"Of course." Syaoran said.

And with that the two awoke in the room that they both "died: in.

Like? It was short but I liked it!!! I'll hopefully work on the next chapter but I'm sort of grounded from the computer and well I'm secretly working on this. Oh and school's starting so bye!

Li-Li2


End file.
